Broken
by Kiyo Kage
Summary: Sequel to 18 Days. Kai recieves and replies to Miguel's letter. Song-fic to Broken by Seether.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song Broken. Though, if you do get the song somewhere, don't get the version with Amy Lee. Shawn Morgan singing by himself is a million times better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kai had finally gotten it. The letter that he had been looking forward to since his boyfriend, the good looking, always gentle Miguel, had left for war. The day that his world had been turned upside down.

Before Miguel left, he had confided in Kai that he was nervous. Yes, the captain of the Battalion group was nervous about heading out of the country, nervous about what might be expected of him.

_**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Kai remembered that day well. It was their last night together, away from any distractions. They had spent most of the day skirting around the fact that this might be the last time he ever sees his blue-eyed lover again. After Miguel's confession, Kai just held him, letting him cry every tear that he had been holding back.

After Miguel was finished, Kai had a confession of his own. He told Miguel, for the first time ever, that he loved him. The two boys had always known that the other felt this way, but neither had vocalized their feelings.

_I love you, Miguel, and I hate the fact that you're leaving, going to a place where I can't protect you. Where I can't wipe your tears away and make you laugh. I want to be there for you like you've been there for me, but I can't with you so far away. Just promise me one thing-you'll do everything in your power to return. I don't think I could live without you._

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Kai felt tears well up in his eyes as he read Miguel's letter. It was so hard to hear that his love was going through so much, all because he felt that it was his duty to protect his country. He prayed that Miguel would come out of this intact, but doubted it. Just the vision of what Miguel described felt like it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The slate-haired man took a break from reading the letter, tears in his eyes as he looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was of the two of them, taken a few months ago. Tala had stolen his camera and was able to catch a rare shot of the phoenix and gargoyle as they lay on the couch, Kai lying on top of Miguel, watching television. The redhead printed the photograph off, giving it to Kai after Miguel left.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Kai didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. He literally hurt, often having to stop whatever he was doing in order to calm down. The phoenix thought that this sort of love only happened in books. Now, he knew otherwise but it felt like the love was going to kill him.

Finishing the letter, Kai laid his head down on his arms, allowing himself to cry. He didn't know what to feel. The gargoyle ended up with a decent group of guys, which was one of their main worries. But Miguel was worried that Kai would find someone else, somebody not as wounded as the gargoyle was bound to be when he got back. The thought had never crossed Kai's mind; he kept a calendar of when Miguel was supposed to return, waiting for the day when the two would be reunited.

Kai grabbed a notebook and pen, and sat down at his desk, writing a response.

_**You're gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

Miguel-ushka,

I can't describe how good it is to hear from you, how much it helps to know that you're okay. Well, okay isn't the right word, but alive and healthy.

What would make you think that I could ever leave you behind? I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't have you by my side, or planning to return to my side as soon as possible. I would die before leaving you, no matter what happens. You took me, even though my grandfather had broken me in ways most people will never know. You just accepted my past, my flaws as part of who I am. I will always do the same for you.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

The house seems so lonely now that you're gone. Yes, Tala visits almost every day, making sure that I eat, but it's not the same as having you here. The bed seems empty and cold without your comforting presence, the living room cold without your warmth.

I'm so happy that you ended up with a group that accepts us. I don't want you going through this alone.

_**There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Everyone's pretty much the same as when you left. Tala and Bryan moved in to a new house, but that's the only thing that has changed. They both told me to tell you that they say hi, and, in their words, "You better come home in one piece or they'll take the pieces, sew them back together, and rip you apart themselves." Although they have strange ways of showing it, they care about you. Bryan said that anyone who can make me happy is a good person in his book.

I want to be there for you. I want to be able to provide you with everything that you deserve, although I know that whatever I can give will never be enough. I want to do anything and everything in my power to make you happy, but I can't. When you get back, prepare to not leave my sights for the rest of your life. I'm learning how much it would kill me too be without you.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

I'm sending two pictures with this. The first one is a copy of Tala's present to me, a picture he took a few months ago when he stole your camera. I thought it might help you to have one of the both of us. The other one is just one of me, the one you took when we were at that concert.

Be safe, Miguel, and make sure that you return to me. I won't be able to live if you aren't there, fighting every battle right alongside me. Do everything you can to keep yourself out of trouble.

Menya Lublu Tebya,

Kai

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Kai sealed the envelope, placing the necessary stamps on it. These letters weren't the same as being with Miguel, but he'll take whatever he can get. After placing the letter in his mailbox for the post man to pick up, Kai went back to the picture of the two of them.

"Just come home, Miguel. I need you."

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

Although Kai had always been taught that being alone was the only way to make you stronger, now he knew that that could never be farther from the truth. When Miguel was around, Kai felt like he was on top of the world. Now that his lover was gone, the phoenix felt like he was struggling to do everyday things. His strength was gone.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You're gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally! It's almost one in the morning, but I needed to write this or else I couldn't sleep.

Thank you to everyone for their support of 18 Days, and I hope that this sequel was satisfactory.

Final thing: I want to make one more story in this sequence, closing it off. In the reviews, let me know which of the following options you want.

-Kai and Miguel are reunited, but Miguel suffers from PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder)

-Miguel dies

-Kai and Miguel are reunited, no problems.

With your choice, send me the title/artist of the songs you would like the stories put to.


End file.
